The Shortness Has Been DOUBLED!
by Ziggy05
Summary: Ed is turned into a chibi. Regardless, he is not happy about it... What would happen if Ed was a chibi, Winry was a robot, pride was slenderman's son and a whole lot of other ridiculous things?


"Good news brother!" Alphonse raced through the door.

Edward looked up from his book. "Eh? What is it Al?" He asked.

"I think I've found a way to make you taller!"

"Who are you calling so-microscopically-small-even-an-ant-can't-see-you?"Edward shouted. "Wait what? Let me see that!" He grabbed the book from Alphonse and slowly scanned the page. "What do you know. It says here that this will increase your height by ten perc- He looked up slowly. "Al..." He began. "Yes brother...?" "This wasn't edited in permanent marker, was it?"

"N-no, brother! I promise, I'd never do something like that- honest!" Alphonse pleaded.

"Alright then!" Edward beamed. "Lets get started!"

"N-now?" Alphonse stuttered.

Ed closed the book, tucked it under his arm and started marching off to the spare room. "Why not?" He said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"O-ok!" Alphonse rushed after his brother.

"Mm... Lets see... This book says that we have to make the circle reaaaaaaal small, like germ small! Heck, this circle is so small it looks like a piece of dust compared to..." He looked over to see Al giggling. "Al... what are you laughing about?" He said.

"Oh... Nothing, brother." Alphonse chuckled. "Come on, I"ll help you make the circle."

"Alright..." Edward murmured. He began to etch a small circle into the stone. He filled the circle with the appropriate patterns and symbols and then sat back. "There," he said. "That should just about do it. Now what does the book say to do?" He asked.

"The person you want to make taller has to stand in the middle of the circle. Can you do that brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Alrig- Wait a second, doesn't the law of equivalent exchange say that something has to be given up?" Edward asked.

"Well... Yeah, but..." "Well, what are we giving up?" Edward asked.

"Your shortness, brother." Al snickered.

I could have sworn I heard him laugh just then... Edward thought. "Who are you calling short, metal head?"

"Pipsqueak." Alphonse retorted."Just get in the circle, Ed."

"SORRY IF I DON'T HAVE BALLS OF STEEL LIKE YOU, ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled. "Fine," he said. "I'll get in the stupid circle. Ready?" He asked. "I'm only risking this so I don't have to drink any more milk, you realize."

"Yeah, right. You just want Mae to like you again." Alphonse chuckled.

"I do not!" Ed responded. He stood in the middle of the circle, waiting.

"Okay, I'm going to do it. Ready, brother?" Without waiting for an answer, Alphonse pressed his hands to the circle. It began to glow blue, until the blue light had completely engulfed Edward. "Brother?" Alphonse said meekly. There was silence. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream. "Brother!"

"What the hell did you do to me you idiot?" Ed screamed.

Alphonse scanned the clearing for him. "Where are you brother, I don't see you!"

"I'm down here you metal-head!"

"Huh?" Alphonse looked down. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ed squeaked. "This is no laughing matter! I'm a midget! You evil person- you knew this was going to happen, didn't you!"

If Al had been able to cry, he would have been wiping away tears. "I must confess, brother- I didn't know it'd be this effective!" He laughed.

"I'll get you back for this you-" Edward stopped. "There is a way to get me back to normal, right?" He said. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, they both began to scream. "You idiot, Alphonse!" Ed snapped. It was kinda hard to take him seriously though. He looked so cutteeeeee- like, he had MINI MINI MINI eyes and a MINI body- AW you just wanted to hug- oh, sorry. Back to the story. "You really planned this out without any idea how to get me back to normal."

"Um... We can always find a philosophers stone..."

Ed facepalmed.

And thus began the adventures of Chibi Ed and Alphonse on a glorious quest to find the philosophers stone and restore Chibi Ed's body back to normal. On the way they would meet gender confused palm trees, some guy that makes slenderman look like a bitch and many others. I'd let Ed say something, but he can't fit into this page. Bye for now! \^o^\ /^o^/


End file.
